


A Small Accident and a Bigger Revelation

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [8]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Kamila attempts one of her projects on the outskirts of Thamasa and it goes a bit awry
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 5
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	A Small Accident and a Bigger Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 28  
> Whumptober (very minor): accident

It was a small area on the outskirts of Thamasa, surrounded by trees and offered a place to hide away. It was the perfect place for Kamila to try her latest idea in privacy. No one was here to ask her _why_ when it was so much easier to accomplish the goal in some other way and didn’t understand as she tried to explain it was the doing that mattered to her and maybe that task was easier, but what if you wanted to do more and—and they always left while she tried to illustrate her ideas and the old sounds of Figaro, of home, rang through her mind.

Here she had no such worries and the trees themselves played a part in her latest project as well. What rope and twine she could find looped around the branches. A bucket hung from a sturdy branch and Kamila sat on the grass and fiddled with the wheel scavenged from an old broken wagon, wholly absorbed until an ominous creaking caught her attention.

“Oh no.” She scrambled to her feet staring in alarm at the branch holding the bucket. It had looked strong, but even now she could see it cracking. She darted toward it, not knowing what she was going to do, but if it fell it would break her whole delicate setup. Her foot caught on a root. She sprawled into the grass with a small cry. The branch snapped. The bucket hit the ground and water splashed everywhere.

Kamila rolled over and sat up. “Oww,” she mumbled at the stinging in her knee. It was scraped up, but worse the carefully set up ropes had come down and dangled loosely from the trees and the bucket lay on its side. The whole thing was ruined before she could even finish.

This was so much easier at home. There was so much more to work with and mama and papa would have told her to try again, but what was the point here? She scowled at the scrape on her knee even as the tears welled up and she tried to swallow them back. Uncle Cabs said to be strong and she was trying. She was! She missed home.

“Coo!” And Lovey-Dove fluttered down to land beside her.

“Lovey…” Kamila said. At least she was here. And Cidgeon was… kind in his way. She liked him and everything had gotten better the past year.

Lovey-Dove strutted around her legs with another soft coo. Then as Kamila watched, eyes widening, the pigeon glowed and a small warm light briefly surrounded her and the sting faded. She stared at her knee. The scrape was gone as if it never happened. She stared at Lovey-Dove.

“You can do that too?”

“Cooo.”

She’d seen a boy in the village do something like that too but she’d kept it to herself. “Does Cidgeon know?” No, of course he did. He’d shown her Lovey-Dove’s ability to scan things when she came with him out into the wild, but that wasn’t… was it?… Wait... “I think I have to talk to him,” she said thoughtfully.

She rose and brushed herself off. The project would have to wait until she figured out something better. And, the homesickness she’d felt was set aside. There were important things to know now and she had questions.

She marched out of the copse with Lovey-Dove riding on her shoulder. And she would get answers.


End file.
